1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a communication navigation system and method, which execute, at a communication navigation terminal mounted on a movable body such as a vehicle or the like, a navigation operation such as presentation of a recommended route or the like by using map database information (hereafter, it is referred to as map DIB information as occasion demands) provided from a communication center apparatus for providing map information on a communication network. The present invention also relates to the communication center apparatus for providing map information, the communication navigation terminal, a program storage device, and a computer data signal embodiment in a carrier wave.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally speaking, a navigation apparatus mounted on a vehicle has a function called xe2x80x9croute search or xe2x80x9cpath searchxe2x80x9d and is designed to be capable of searching for a recommended route (or an optimum route) connecting an origin and a destination, both of which are designated by a user. It is also designed to lead and guide (navigate) the user to the destination by displaying on a map a current position based on a self-contained or built-in positioning measurement or a GPS (Global Positioning System) measurement and the searched recommended route.
With respect to a traditional navigation apparatus, this kind of route search is performed by microprocessor processing in the apparatus on the basis of the map D/B information stored in a map information recording medium (e.g. DVD-ROM) set in the navigation apparatus. More concretely, the route search is executed by using xe2x80x9cinformation for route search,xe2x80x9d which enables a search for the recommended route based on a predetermined mathematical algorithm, such as link information corresponding to a road part between branching points and intersections, node information including coordinates information (absolute position information on latitude and longitude, or on altitude, latitude and longitude) corresponding to the branching points and the intersections of roads or the like among the map D/B information. Generally, in view of its nature of being for route search, this kind of information for route search is constructed by the link information, the node information, and the like, which are about broad areas where roads are mutually connected, for example, such as throughout Honshu or the main island of Japan, throughout Japan, or the like, so that its volume of data becomes enormous, which increases the whole amount of data of the map D/B information.
Moreover, the map D/B information includes data of added information, which is facility guidance information on tourist attractions/facilities, facility numerals, names (characters) of maps/roads, views of waters/railroads, and roads, in each one of many pieces of map information (drawings). These data as well as the above-described information for route search further increase the volume of data of the map D/B information.
By the way, the search for the recommended route requires the newest map D/B information because of changes, new constructions, and the like on roads.
Therefore, there is a need to equip for the traditional navigation apparatus a map information recording medium that stores the map D/B information which is the newest and whose data volume is enormous. At the same time, there is a need of the display processing and the search processing of a recommended route based on the complicated map D/B information. In this case, there is a need to mount a microprocessor unit (MPU), which is capable of high-speed processing, so that the scale of the processing and that of the apparatus come to increase.
On that account, various communication navigation systems are suggested in order to improve such increase of the scale of the processing and that of the apparatus. In these communication navigation systems, the map D/B information is obtained and provided through two-way wireless communication between a communication center apparatus for providing map information on a communication network and a communication navigation terminal mounted on a vehicle (e.g. refer to the examples of Japanese Patent Application Laying Open NO. Hei 7-262493 xe2x80x9cA system for distributing map information for a movable bodyxe2x80x9d and Japanese Patent Application Laying Open NO. Hei 10-96644 xe2x80x9cA system for guiding a moving routexe2x80x9d).
In this type of the communication navigation system, the newest map D/B information can be provided all at once by updating the map D/B information at one communication center apparatus. By this type of the communication navigation system, the newest map D/B information can be provided quickly arid cheaply, comparing the traditional navigation apparatus in which the newest map D/B information is provided for an individual navigation apparatus on a vehicle with the information recording medium, such as a DVD-ROM. Therefore, the user""s side becomes able to easily receive the map D/B information including the newest information for route search or the like.
However, the above-described communication navigation system has the following disadvantages (1) to (4):
(1) In the case that radio or wireless transmission is performed from the communication center apparatus for providing map information to the communication navigation terminal, the map D/B information including the information for route search or the like, whose data volume is enormous, is wirelessly transmitted. Especially depending on a range of an origin and a destination of route search request, its data volume increases, because the route search is executed with respect to a plurality of map information (drawings). Therefore, traffic volume in a wireless section increases, and it becomes difficult to access a circuit. On that account, it becomes necessary to transmit repeatedly to access the circuit from the communication navigation terminal, which generates convergence at the communication center apparatus for providing map information, and further this makes it more difficult to access the circuit.
(2) To solve this problem, it is possible to consider installing a plurality of communication center apparatuses for providing map information on the communication network. In that case, however, the cost for administering operations may increase on the side of administrators that provide the map D/B information and the like.
(3) Moreover, if a radio transmission rate is speeded up to solve the problem, the scales of data processing and those of apparatus of the communication navigation terminal and the communication center apparatus for providing map information will become large, which will cause the cost of each apparatus to increase.
(4) As for a communication navigation terminal mounted on a vehicle, the communication navigation terminal performs route search processing by its own microprocessor. As the route search processing has many processing steps, this causes heavy load of processing in the microprocessor. Furthermore, in recent years, the navigation apparatus tends to unification with a television apparatus, an audio apparatus, and the like (i.e. multifunctionalization). The load in the microprocessor is further increased. This makes processing of the microprocessor difficult in the communication navigation terminals.
On the other hand, it is also considered that the route search is performed on the side of the communication center apparatus for providing map information. In this case, however, the necessity to wirelessly transmit arises after generating the map information, which is specially designed to include the searched recommended route in a thick line or the like, so that the volume of data to be wirelessly transmitted will become enormous. In addition, there arises a need to wirelessly transmit information for outputting as voice or sound or for outputting as image route guidance or the like (hereafter, the information is referred to as route guidance information as occasion demands), such as instructions of left turn, right turn, or straight advance and the like at each guidance position such as a turning point, a branching point, an intersection, or the like on the searched recommended route, so that the volume of data to be wirelessly transmitted will become further enormous.
For this problem, there is suggested a communication navigation system for performing distributed processing of the route search on the sides of the communication navigation terminal and the communication center apparatus for providing map information (e.g. refer to Japanese Patent Application Laying Open NO. Hei 10-300500 xe2x80x9cApparatus for route searchxe2x80x9d). However, according to this system, each route data which becomes a candidate, their required time length (cost), and the like are transmitted from the side of the communication center apparatus for providing map information, and the route search is performed on the side of the communication navigation terminal on the basis of them, so that all of the processing become complicated and it needs complex transmission and reception of the considerable volume of data, which is a problem.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a communication navigation system and a communication navigation method, which enable presentation of a recommended route at the communication navigation terminal, while restraining increase of the scale of processing or the scale of an apparatus at the communication navigation terminal and decreasing the volume of data transmitted or received between the communication center apparatus for providing map information and the communication navigation terminal, as well as the communication center apparatus for providing map information, the communication navigation terminal, a program storage device, and a computer data signal embodiment in a carrier wave, which allow a computer to function as such a communication navigation system.
The above object of the present invention can be achieved by a communication navigation system comprising: a communication center apparatus; and a communication navigation terminal, which perform two-way communication on a communication network, (i) the communication center apparatus comprising: a map database for storing therein map database information including information for route search, which enables a search for a recommended route from an origin to a destination; a search device for searching for the recommended route with respect to route search request information that indicates the origin and the destination and that is received through the communication network, on the basis of the information for route search; and a center side communication device for wirelessly transmitting, through the communication network, guidance position information including at least any one of information indicating a location of each one of a plurality of guidance positions located on the searched recommended route, information indicating a direction to be advanced at each one of the plurality of guidance positions and information indicating a route to be advanced at each one of the plurality of guidance positions, and (ii) the communication navigation terminal comprising: a terminal side communication device for receiving the guidance position information wirelessly transmitted; and a display processing device for displaying a route, which is obtained by connecting the plurality of guidance positions on a map shown with map information for display according to the contents of the received guidance position information, as the recommended route on the map.
According to the communication navigation system of the present invention, the communication center apparatus is provided with the map database. This map database stores the large-scale map database information including the information for route search such as the above-described node information, link information, or the like, which enables a search for the recommended route from an origin to a destination, for example, by a predetermined mathematical algorithm such as Dijkstra""s algorithm and so on. When communication navigation is performed, the route search request information indicating an origin and a destination is firstly transmitted by a user communication terminal, such as a cellular phone, a mobile, a facsimile, a personal computer, or the like, at a user""s home, a communication navigation terminal, which is carried by a user or which is mounted on a user""s movable body, and so on. Secondly, the communication center apparatus receives this information through the communication network. Then, at the communication center apparatus, the search device searches for the recommended route with respect to the received route search request information on the basis of the information for route search included in the above-described map database information. Then, the center side communication device wirelessly transmits, through the communication network, guidance position information including at least any one of information indicating a location of each one of a plurality of guidance positions located on the searched recommended route, information indicating a direction to be advanced at each one of the plurality of guidance positions and information indicating a route to be advanced at each one of the plurality of guidance positions. In this specification, the xe2x80x9cguidance positionxe2x80x9d is referred to a position which has a plurality of choices about the way to drive such as a stopping position, a branching position, an intersection, or the like and at which it is preferable to perform route leading or route guidance of some kind in order to drive on a predetermined route. The guidance position may include a specific position such as a bridge, a tunnel, a crossing with an overpass or an underpass, U-turn area, a turning corner, or the like in addition to a position at which there are two or more accessible routes on the recommended route, such as an interchange, a branching point, an intersection, or the like. Moreover, it may include various positions that have a possibility of starting or stopping the use of roads by a movable body such as a residential parking lot, a building parking lot or the like, an exclusive parking lot, in front of one""s home, at stores, an on-street parking area, or the like. Moreover, the xe2x80x9cinformation indicating a location of each one of a plurality of guidance positionsxe2x80x9d is information that allows specification of a location of each guidance position somehow on a map shown with the map information for display, such as coordinates information that indicates absolute locations on guidance positions, coordinates information that indicates relative locations with the absolute location as a standard, information that specifies guidance positions with specific roads considered, information that indicates one-dimensional locations on specific roads. Furthermore, the xe2x80x9cinformation indicating a direction or a route to be advanced at each one of the plurality of the guidance positionsxe2x80x9d is information indicating a direction or a route to be advanced such as left turn, right turn, straight advance, or the like at each guidance position. It may be information indicating relationship of locations or a relative direction with reference to a road on which a movable body or the like is advancing or information indicating an absolute azimuth of a direction to be advanced. Incidentally, the xe2x80x9cinformation indicating a direction or a route to be advancedxe2x80x9d may include route guidance information indicating a route to be advanced by audio output or by display output at a guidance position or just before reaching it.
On the side of the communication navigation terminal, the terminal side communication device receives the guidance position information that is wirelessly transmitted from the communication center apparatus. Then, the display processing device displays a route, which is obtained by connecting the plurality of guidance positions according to the contents of the received guidance position information (i.e. a location of each guidance position, and a direction or a route to be advanced at each guidance position), as the recommended route on the map. For example, if there is a guidance position corresponding to two adjacent intersections on one winding national road, the part of national road between these intersections is chosen as the recommended route. Alternatively, if there is a guidance position corresponding to two interchanges on an expressway, the part of expressway between these interchanges is chosen as the recommended route. For example, it is possible to connect a plurality of guidance positions according to the contents of guidance information by interpolating some parts, which are located between the plurality of guidance positions, on a road map or a map for display, so that the recommended route can be obtained. Namely, xe2x80x9cto connect a plurality of guidance positions according to the contents of guidance informationxe2x80x9d in the present invention includes not only its literal meaning of simply connecting a plurality of guidance positions on a road map or a map for display, but also a meaning of connecting each one of a plurality of guidance positions while interpolating them on a map road or a map for display. In short, the purpose is that a route including the plurality of guidance positions may be chosen or specified somehow according to the contents of guidance position information associated with the plurality of guidance positions. In this case, the map information for display, which will be used, may be read out from a storing device such as a DVD or the like provided for the communication navigation terminal. Alternatively, it may be transmitted in advance or with the guidance position information at the same time from the communication center apparatus. In this case again, as for the map information for display, it is possible to plan to decrease its data volume to be transmitted and received as long as it is transmitted separately from the map database information including the information for route search, whose data volume is enormous as described above.
As described above, in the communication navigation system of the present invention, there is hardly any need to wirelessly transmit through the communication network the information for route search, whose data volume is enormous as described above, or the map database information including this. Moreover, there is hardly any need to newly generate map information, in which the searched recommended route is described in boldface type or the like, to wirelessly transmit it through the communication network. In addition, it is possible to perform the transmission and the reception of the guidance position information more easily than those on the above-described distribution processing.
Accordingly, it is possible to decrease the volume of data, which are transmitted and received between the communication center apparatus and the communication navigation terminal, as well as presenting the recommended route at the communication navigation terminal while restraining increase of the scale of the processing at the communication navigation terminal and the scale of the construction of the communication navigation terminal.
Therefore, it is possible to effectively avoid the situation that the volume of traffic between wireless sections increases and that it becomes difficult to access circuits, so that one or a few communication center apparatuses can deal with the processes for many communication navigation terminals. Consequently, communication navigation companies can hold down the cost of operation administration. Moreover, since it is not necessary to speed up a wireless transmission, the machine performance of the communication navigation terminal and that of the communication center apparatus are relatively low, so that it is possible to plan low cost of the whole system. In addition, as for the communication navigation terminal, it is possible to plan low cost, considering that the processing capacity of a processor can be distributed into more functions such as a television function, an audio function, and the like because of reduction of load of processing on a navigation operation including the relevant communication operation or the like.
In one aspect of the communication navigation terminal of the present invention, the terminal side communication device transmits the route search request information and the center side communication device receives the route search request information.
According to this aspect, the terminal side communication device provided for the communication navigation terminal carried by the user or mounted on the user""s movable body firstly transmits the route search request information and the center side communication device secondly receives this route search request information. Then, the recommended route is searched for on the basis of this, so that it becomes possible to present the recommended route at the communication navigation terminal, while decreasing the volume of data, which are transmitted and received on the communication network, when the user actually starts moving or while moving.
In another aspect of the communication navigation terminal of the present invention, it is further provided with a user communication terminal, which performs two-way communication on the communication network and which transmits the route search request information.
According to this aspect, the user communication terminal such as a cellular phone, a mobile, a facsimile, a personal computer, or the like installed at the user""s home firstly transmits the route search request information and the center side communication device secondly receives this route search request information. Then, the recommended route is searched for on the basis of this, so that it becomes possible to request the recommended route before the user actually starts moving, and later it becomes possible to present the recommended route at the communication navigation terminal when the user actually starts moving and while moving.
In another aspect of the communication navigation terminal of the present invention, if the searched recommended route includes an expressway, the plurality of guidance positions include at least one of a parking area, a service area, and an interchange on the expressway.
According to this aspect, if all of or one portion of the recommended route is an expressway, the guidance position information associated with a service area, and an interchange on the expressway or the guidance position information associated with a parking area is transmitted and received. Therefore, it is possible to specify the recommended route relatively easily by the display processing device on the basis of the guidance position information in this kind while decreasing the volume of data, which are transmitted and received on the communication network.
In another aspect of the communication navigation terminal of the present invention, the center side communication device thins out the plurality of guidance positions according to the type of the searched recommended route, and transmits the guidance position information with respect to each one of the thinned guidance positions.
According to this aspect, the center side communication device transmits the guidance position information on each one of the plurality of guidance positions after thinning out the plurality of guidance positions located on the recommended route according to the type of the searched recommended route such as a national road, an expressway, or the like, so that it is possible to further decrease the volume of data, which are transmitted and received on the communication network.
In another aspect of the communication navigation terminal of the present invention, the center side communication device thins out the plurality of guidance positions according to a map scale corresponding to the information for route search used when searching for the recommended route, and transmits the guidance position information with respect to each one of the thinned guidance positions.
According to this aspect, the center side communication device transmits the guidance position information on each one of the plurality of guidance positions after thinning out the plurality of guidance positions according to a map scale corresponding to the information for route search used when searching for the recommended route, so that it is possible to further decrease the volume of data, which are transmitted and received on the communication network.
Alternatively, in another aspect of the communication navigation terminal of the present invention, the center side communication device thins out the plurality of guidance positions according to a map scale of the map information for display used at the display processing device, and transmits the guidance position information with respect to each one of the thinned guidance positions.
According to this aspect, the center side communication device transmits the guidance position information on each one of the plurality of guidance positions after thinning out the plurality of guidance positions according to a map scale of the map information for display used at the display processing device, so that it is possible to further decrease the volume of data, which are transmitted and received on the communication network.
In these aspects associated with the thinning, as the number of guidance positions associated with the guidance position information to be transmitted is reduced by the thinning, the possibility that the recommended route obtained by connecting guidance positions on the side of the communication navigation terminal becomes different from the one for which the communication center apparatus side searches increases more, independently of its extent. Therefore, each one of the aspects described above is practically advantageous as follows:
(i) According to the first aspect, the degree of the thinning of the guidance positions can be limited according to the type of the searched recommended route, so as to keep the possibility that the recommended route obtained in the communication center apparatus is precisely reproduced at the communication navigation terminal.
(ii) According to the second aspect, the degree of the thinning of the guidance positions can be limited according to the map scale corresponding to the information for route search used when searching for the recommended route, so as to keep the possibility that the recommended route obtained in the communication center apparatus is precisely reproduced at the communication navigation terminal.
(iii) According to the third aspect, the degree of the thinning of the guidance positions can be limited according to the map scale of the map information for display used at the display processing device, so as to keep the possibility that the recommended route obtained in the communication center apparatus is precisely reproduced at the communication navigation terminal.
The relationship between the reproducibility of the recommended route at the communication navigation terminal and the degree of thinning are determined depending on the type of the map information for display used on the side of the communication navigation terminal, the type of information indicating a direction or a route to be advanced and information indicating a location included in the guidance position information, the type of information for route search, or the like. Consequently, as for how much the thinning can be allowed on each map scale or each type of a road (the recommended route), it is preferably determined while using the system or in advance experimentally, experientially, theoretically, or simulationally with respect to each communication center apparatus and each communication navigation terminal.
In another aspect of the communication navigation terminal of the present invention, a map scale corresponding to the information for route search used when searching for the recommended route agrees with a map scale of the map information for display used at the display processing device.
According to this aspect, connection of the guidance positions by the display processing device on a map on the same scale as that used when searching for the recommended route on the side of the communication center apparatus can increase accuracy of reproduction of the recommended route at the communication navigation terminal. Especially, in the case of thinning out the guidance positions according to the map scale and the type of the recommended route, it can increase the accuracy of reproduction of the recommended route.
In another aspect of the communication navigation terminal of the present invention, the route search request information includes one or a plurality of passing places that exist between the origin and the destination in addition to the origin and the destination, and the search device searches for the recommended route with respect to the route search request information.
According to this aspect, the route search request information indicating one or a plurality of passing places in addition to the origin and the destination is transmitted from the user communication terminal and the communication navigation terminal. The passing place means the place that exists between the origin and the destination and that is intended to be passed through, such as a stopping place. Then, the search device searches for the recommended route from the origin through one or a plurality of passing places to the destination. Therefore, the communication navigation system of the present invention can effectively achieve its effect not only when simply going to a destination, but when going through one or a plurality of passing places, such as tourist spots, restaurants, souvenir shops, and the like and then to a destination such as home, a hotel, or the like.
In another aspect of the communication navigation terminal of the present invention, the route search request information comprises screen information including character information, and is transmitted and received according to a two-way communication method.
According to this aspect, as the route search request information, screen information is transmitted and received according to a two-way communication method (a screen information two-way communication method). The screen information includes character information used in the browser, such as input processing of an origin, a destination or the like. Thus, the request of route search can be surely performed by using the user communication terminal and the communication navigation terminal.
In another aspect of the communication navigation terminal of the present invention, the route search request information includes character information, and is transmitted according to a one-way communication method.
According to this aspect, the route search request information including the character information is transmitted and received according to a one-way communication method. The character information is, for example, information used for a facsimile transmission operation or the like. Thus, the route search can be surely requested by using the user communication terminal and the communication navigation terminal independently of operation conditions or the like of the communication center apparatus. Especially, even if it is impossible to communicate in two way on the communication network because of circuit congestion, the route search can be requested, which is useful.
In another aspect of the communication navigation terminal of the present invention, the route search request information includes transmission time information indicating a time point supposed to transmit the guidance position information, the communication center apparatus further comprises a timing device for measuring a time point shown by the transmission time information and the center side communication device transmits the guidance position information at the time point shown by the transmission time information according to the time measurement by the timing device.
According to this aspect, the communication center apparatus transmits the guidance position information defining the recommended route searched by the search device not immediately after completing the search but following the transmission time information added to the recommended route request information. Namely, the timing device measures a time point shown by this transmission time information and the center side communication device transmits the guidance position information at the time point supposed to transmit. Therefore, even when the communication navigation terminal to be mounted on a vehicle or the like is powered off, the route search can be requested in advance by a user terminal apparatus or the like separately and the guidance position information corresponding to the recommended route can be received later when needed such as when starting to drive, while driving, and so on. Then, this makes it possible to display the recommended route when needed, which is extremely useful in practice.
The above object of the present invention can be achieved by a communication center apparatus for performing two-way communication on a communication network with a communication navigation terminal provided with: (i) a terminal side communication device for receiving guidance position information that is wirelessly transmitted and that includes at least any one of information indicating a location of each one of a plurality of guidance positions, information indicating a direction to be advanced at each one of the plurality of guidance positions and information indicating a route to be advanced at each one of the plurality of guidance positions; and (ii) a display processing device for displaying a route, which is obtained by connecting the plurality of guidance positions on a map shown with map information for display according to the contents of the received guidance position information, as a recommended route on the map, the communication center apparatus comprising: a map database for storing therein map database information including information for route search, which enables a search for the recommended route; a search device for searching for the recommended route with respect to route search request information that indicates an origin and a destination and that is received through the communication network, on the basis of the information for route search; and a center side communication device for wirelessly transmitting, through the communication network, the guidance position information on each one of the plurality of guidance positions located on the searched recommended route.
According to this communication center apparatus, as is the case of the above-described communication navigation system of the present invention, it is possible to decrease the volume of data, which are transmitted and received between the communication center apparatus and the communication navigation terminal, as well as presenting the recommended route at the communication navigation terminal while restraining increase of the scale of the processing and that of the apparatus at the communication navigation terminal.
Incidentally, as is the case of the above-described communication navigation system of the present invention, various aspects are available to the communication center apparatus for providing map information of the present invention.
The above object of the present invention can be achieved by a communication navigation terminal for performing two-way communication on a communication network with a communication center apparatus provided with: (i) a map database for storing therein map database information including information for route search, which enables a search for a recommended route from an origin to a destination; (ii) a search device for searching for the recommended route with respect to route search request information that indicates the origin and the destination and that is received through the communication network, on the basis of the information for route search; and (iii) a center side communication device for wirelessly transmitting, through the communication network, guidance position information including at least any one of information indicating a location of each one of a plurality of guidance positions located on the searched recommended route, information indicating a direction to be advanced at each one of the plurality of guidance positions and information indicating a route to be advanced at each one of the plurality of guidance positions, the communication navigation terminal comprising: a terminal side communication device for receiving the guidance position information wirelessly transmitted; and a display processing device for displaying a route, which is obtained by connecting the plurality of guidance positions on a map shown with map information for display according to the contents of the received guidance position information, as the recommended route on the map.
According to this communication navigation terminal of the present invention; as is the case of the above-described communication navigation system of the present invention, it is possible to decrease the volume of data, which are transmitted and received between the communication center apparatus and the communication navigation terminal, as well as presenting the recommended route at the communication navigation terminal while restraining increase of the scale of the processing and that of the apparatus at the communication navigation terminal.
Incidentally, as is the case of the above-described communication navigation system of the present invention, various aspects are available to the communication navigation terminal of the present invention.
The above object of the present invention can be achieved by a communication navigation method executed in a communication navigation system comprising: a communication center apparatus and a communication navigation terminal, which perform two-way communication on a communication network, the method comprising: (i) at the communication center apparatus, a search process of searching for a recommended route with respect to route search request information indicating an origin and a destination received through the communication network on the basis of information for route search that is included in map database information stored in a map database and that enables a search for the recommended route from the origin to the destination; and a center side communication process of wirelessly transmitting, through the communication network, guidance position information including at least any one of information indicating a location of each one of a plurality of guidance positions located on the searched recommended route, information indicating a direction to be advanced at each one of the plurality of guidance positions and information indicating a route to be advanced at each one of the plurality of guidance positions, and (ii) at the communication navigation terminal, a terminal side communication process of receiving the guidance position information wirelessly transmitted; and a display processing process of displaying a route, which is obtained by connecting the plurality of guidance positions on a map shown with map information for display according to the contents of the received guidance position information, as the recommended route on the map.
According to the communication navigation method of the present invention, as is the case of the above-described communication navigation system of the present invention, it is possible to decrease the volume of data, which are transmitted and received between the communication center apparatus and the communication navigation terminal, as well as presenting the recommended route at the communication navigation terminal while restraining increase of the scale of the processing and that of the apparatus at the communication navigation terminal
Incidentally, as is the case of the above-described communication navigation system of the present invention, various aspects are available to the communication navigation method of the present invention.
The above object of the present invention can be achieved by a program storage device readable by a computer for tangibly embodying a program of instructions executable by the computer to perform a communication navigation method at a communication center apparatus in the above-described communication navigation system (including its various aspects), more concretely, at various component devices such as the center side communication device, the search device, the map database, or the like, provided for the communication center apparatus associated with the above-described present invention.
The program storage device on which the computer program is recorded is such as a CD-ROM (Compact Disc-Read Only Memory), a DVD-ROM (DVD Read Only Memory), a hard disk, a floppy disk or the like. The communication center apparatus associated with the present invention can be relatively easily realized as a computer reads and executes the computer program of instructions or as it executes the program after downloading the program through a communication interface or the like. Moreover, this kind of program can be transmitted from another server apparatus with other data such as video information data, audio information data, map data, and so on.
The above object of the present invention can be achieved by a program storage device readable by a computer for tangibly embodying a program of instructions executable by the computer to perform a communication navigation method at a communication navigation terminal in the above-described communication navigation system (including its various aspects), more concretely, at various component devices such as the terminal side communication device, the display processing device, or the like, provided for the communication navigation terminal associated with the above-described present invention.
The program storage device on which the computer program is recorded is such as a CD-ROM (Compact Disc-Read Only Memory), a DVD-ROM (DVD Read Only Memory), a hard disk, a floppy disk or the like. The communication navigation terminal associated with the present invention can be relatively easily realized as a computer reads and executes the program or as it executes the program after downloading the program through a communication interface or the like. Moreover, this kind of program can be transmitted from another server apparatus with other data such as video information data, audio information data, map data, and so on.
The above object of the present invention can be achieved by a computer data signal embodied in a carrier wave and representing a series of instructions which cause a computer to perform a communication navigation method at a communication center apparatus in the above-described communication navigation system (including its various aspects), more concretely, at various component devices such as the center terminal communication device, the search device, the map database, or the like, provided for the communication center apparatus for providing map information associated with the above described present invention.
According to the first computer data signal embodied in the carrier wave of the present invention, as the computer downloads the program in the computer data signal through a computer network or the like, and executes this program, it is possible to realize the communication center apparatus associated with the present invention. Moreover, this kind of program can be transmitted from another server apparatus with other data such as video information data, audio information data, map data, and so on.
The above object of the present invention can be achieved by a computer data signal embodied in a carrier wave and representing a series of instructions which cause a computer to perform a communication navigation method at a communication navigation terminal in the above-described communication navigation system (including its various aspects), more concretely, at various component devices such as the terminal side communication device, the display processing device, or the like, provided for the communication navigation terminal associated with the above-described present invention.
According to the computer data signal embodied in the carrier wave of the present invention, as the computer downloads the program in the computer data signal through a computer network or the like, and executes this program, it is possible to realize the communication navigation terminal associated with the present invention. Moreover, this kind of program can be transmitted from another server apparatus with other data such as video information data, audio information data, map data, and so on.
The nature, utility, and further features of this invention will be more clearly apparent from the following detailed description with reference to preferred embodiments of the invention when read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings briefly described below.